Bow Down, On Your Knees
by xLou26
Summary: Night after night he's there for her. But for once can she turn things around and give her boyfriend the attention he oh so deserves. One-shot for Y2Erin. Wade Barrett/OC


**Bow Down, On Your Knees**

Erin kicked her heel against the side of the steel crate; she let out a sigh as two backstage runners walked past momentarily glancing at her. Thanks to a botched hip toss as the hands of Alicia Fox, she was out of action for the week. She knew she was fine, but the powers that be and her boyfriend of 2 years thought otherwise. Her short cherry glossed fingernails tapped against the metal, her patience was wearing thin.

"Do yeh always hang around here?" She turned her head to see her good friend Stephen Farrelly approaching her.

"Hey Stephen! You going already?" He was dressed in his street clothes with his suitcase trailing behind him; she really didn't need to ask.

"Sure am lass, I'm on the red-eye." She smiled; she knew he wanted to get back home to see his girlfriend. That was the disadvantage of dating outside of the company, long distance relationships took a lot of hard work and effort. And with the upcoming overseas tour, everyone wanted to spend as much time as possible with loved ones.

"Say hi to Izzy from me." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright, see yeh in a few days." He waved at her before continuing down the corridor.

"Bye!" She waved back and resumed waiting for the dark match to finish. Her fingers played with the seam of her leather jacket.

"You should be resting." The low English accent knocked her out of her day dream, her head shot up and her eyes devoured the sight in front of her. Her natural pink lips curved into a smile. The man she loved so dearly, Stu Bennett stood before her. His skin glistened under the lights in the corridor. Quickly she hopped off the crate and stood on her tiptoes to give him a sweet kiss. "Why aren't you in the locker room?"

She resisted temptation to roll her eyes; he had left her curled up on the black leather couch in the locker room. He had also told her to stay put and get some rest, but boredom had quickly set in. "Because I'm fine Stu, and I thought a walk around would do me good." She smiled, clearly pleased that she had won that round.

"And are you feeling better?" He was genuinely concerned, she was a tough cookie but the hit she took was pretty rough.

"So much better," The pain killers were working wonders, "Can we go now?" She pouted at him desperately wanting to go back to the hotel.

He laughed and wrapped a big arm around her shoulder pulling her into his side, "You're eager to get out of here, what do you have up your sleeve?"

She grinned as they wound their way through the backstage corridors, "Nothing."

He sensed her playful tone but let it slide, he would find out what she was up to later. "I'm going to shower, and then we can go. Do you think you can wait that long?" He smirked knowing her impatience often got the better of her.

She bit her lip and nodded as Stu ran his hand across the top of his wrestling trunks then stretched his arms. She sat down on the edge of the sofa and watched as he disappeared to shower. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled her best friend's number as soon as she heard the shower start running. Erin was planning on letting Stu know just how much he meant to her. He'd been working so hard and he had taken care of her over the past week he deserved some attention. Maryse quickly picked up and let her know that everything at the hotel was sorted. She had left early to light candles around their hotel room, Erin was very grateful for her help.

After about 5 minutes she heard the shower shut off, a moment later Stu walked back through. A white fluffy towel was wrapped around his hips. She frowned as he didn't spare her a second glance before he rummaged through his bag sat on a hard wooden bench. His back was to her and she licked her lips. Beads of water slipped from the hair at the base of his neck down the grooves in his thick bunched muscles. He turned around to leave again; she didn't miss his trademark smirk plastered across his face. He loved being a tease.

"Are you almost done?" She wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. She was answered as he walked out fully dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt that hugged his muscles nicely.

"Hold your horses, there's no rush." He knelt in front of her and kissed her hard and slow, "Or is there?" She shook her head after his words brushed over her lips. He buried his large hand in the mass of blonde curls framing her face and placed another soft kiss on her lips.

Holding hands they left the locker room, heading for the car park to take the short journey to the Hilton. Erin looked up at the man next to her; he towered over her slim 5'1" frame. Even with heels he still towered over her. She let go of his hand and snaked her arm around his back and squeezed his side lightly. With his free arm he pulled her closer to his body and kissed the top of her head. They said a few goodbyes as they passed co-workers in the corridors before finally ending up in the car park.

The short drive in the rental car was quiet; the journey in the elevator was quiet too. He could sense her apprehension as they walked closer to their hotel room. "Is something wrong? You've been awfully quiet."

"No I'm fine." She smiled as he slipped the key card into the door, she held her breath. It was short notice but she hoped Maryse had done a good job. He held the door open for her; she walked through the hallway into the living room.

Glancing at the open bedroom door, the faint glow of light seeped into the cream living room carpet. She turned around as she heard Stu throwing his bag on the floor. She laughed as he flopped onto plush couch and let out a long sigh. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up, "You can rest later."

Confusion spread across his features, she dragged him to the bedroom. His eyes widened as he took in the room. It wasn't often they got a suite like this so it was perfect. "So this is what you've been up to."

She didn't reply to him. Instead she stood on her tip toes and snaked her arms around his neck. He leant down to steal a kiss gripping onto her thighs and lifting her up. He quickly placed her down on the edge of the bed, "Are you sure you're alright?"

She smiled, his eyes shone with lust and concern. She shrugged off her jacket and threw it on the floor then nodded before placing a hot kiss on his lips. That was all he needed. He gripped the back of her neck and brought her closer to him whilst devouring her mouth. She slipped her hand up the front of his shirt, the feel of his taut tan skin under her touch made her dizzy. Her small hands gripped onto his shirt and pulled upwards. He stopped his assault on her lips to whip the shirt off.

Her hands ran up his chest to the back of his neck, delicate fingers played with his hair as small kisses were being placed down her throat. He stopped only to remove her shirt, and then continued down to her collar bone. He pushed her down onto the soft bed sheets and took hold of her ankle. He easily slipped off the black suede wedge bootie. She bit her lip as he started to nibble and kiss at her ankle before moving the bootie from the other foot. With ease he slipped his arm around her waist and picked her up, crushing her body against his. The placed her down in front of the bed and unbuttoned her white wash ripped jeans, pushing the material down her legs.

Quickly stepping out of them, she gripped onto his arms and pressed wet kisses down the centre of his chest while her hands explored the rest of his body. She could hear his breathing becoming more laboured; she had him right where she wanted him. Her hand ghosted over his tattoo, before she pressed her lips against it. She giggled against his skin as he flexed his biceps.

He took hold of her hands and let them drop to her side. Painfully slow he kissed his way down to her stomach, unclasping her bra as his large hands slipped over her silky skin. She moaned as he dropped to his knees biting the soft flesh just above her panties. Her hand slipped through his hair, gently tugging causing him to grip tighter on the back of her thighs. He continued driving her insane, worshiping every inch of her body.

"Mmm... Stu. I need you now." Her eyes were squeezed shut, bottom lip drawn between sharp teeth.

He looked up at her and smirked, instead of granting her wish he took her small wrists in one hand and held them behind her back. Her eyes snapped open in time to see him standing up, "Please." Her voice was desperate, he hadn't even tried and he already had her begging for him. After a mind blowing kiss he let go of her wrists, picked her up and laid her down in the centre of the bed.

Watching intently under lowered lids, she rested her weight on her elbows. Stu shed his jeans and boxers and in a flash he was hovering above her. She couldn't help but lick her lips at the delicious sight. Swiftly he hooked his fingers into the side of her panties, pulling them off to join the rest of the discarded clothes. He brushed a finger over her slick heat causing her to arch her back; her hands gripped his shoulders as the thick tip of his penis pushed into her. He didn't miss the flash of pain in her eyes. He stilled and placed a kiss under her ear, "I'll make this good, I promise."

She didn't for one second doubt him, she never did. He pulled out and thrust deep inside of her. She was in heaven and she could never get enough of this man. He continued delving into her, increasing his pace. He took one of her legs wrapped around his waist and hooked it over his shoulder. The familiar tingling sensation in her abdomen crept up on her, the sweet words being spoken against her ear only pushing her closer to the edge. She knew he was close too; the grip on her hip was tighter. His words less coherent. She sunk her teeth into the thick muscle in his shoulder, thankful that he wouldn't be wrestling until the end of the week. A load groan escaped his lips as she caught him off guard. His thrusts became more powerful and needy. She was hurtling towards her release, breathing gradually becoming harder by the second.

The intensity became almost unbearable; a string of undecipherable words and expletives left her mouth. Nothing could feel better than that moment; she opened her eyes to stare directly into Stu's. Her mind was still spinning, the lust in his eyes made her skin tingle. Her name left his mouth as she was pushed farther up the bed. The feeling of him deep inside made her mind spin again. His movements slowed as she tried to catch her breath.

His lips came crashing down on hers filled with passion. There wasn't a more wonderful feeling than being with this man. And no matter what, he always put her first.


End file.
